pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Health Points
Health Points (HP) are an environmental stat in the Patapon game series. Health points are a measurement of a unit's well-being, and will gradually decrease from green for good levels, amber for cautious levels, red for dangerous levels, and black for critical levels. once a unit's health drops to 1, it will be knocked back, wobble a little, and then melt into a pile with its eye being the only visible remains, which then sink into the ground. Health Meters In every Patapon game, there is an HP Meter that shows the HP status of the frontmost Patapon. In the first two games, the first unit in a group of Patapons will show its HP and its current actions, with a number to the bottom right corner to show how many units there are in that group. Say for example you have a group of three Yaripons. The HUD will copy the animations of the first unit in line and show its HP. However, if that unit is moved back for some reason (say, through knockback), the next unit in line will have its animations and HP shown. Patapon 3 is slightly different. While the HP HUD is the same as before, since you only have (Ton, Chin, Kan and Uberhero), it will always show their animations and the number of Patapons in the group is removed, since you now only have four units in total. If any unit dies in Patapon 1, they will drop a cap, which you need to pick up, otherwise they will disappear forever. In Patapon 2, the cap is collected automatically. In Patapon 3, there are no caps, since the The Tree of Life isn't present. To revive dead units, summon a Djinn, otherwise that unit will return when you come back to the Hideout. Bosses and enemy units also have HP, but in Patapon 1 and 2 it's not visible. While Bosses have animations for when they are low on HP (typically looking pained or tired), enemies have no way of showing their health. In Patapon 3 Bosses and Mini-Bosses now have health meters which function similarly to your units, following the green-amber-red-black stages until dying at 1HP. However, Bosses gain a new ability where once their health drops down to about one third, they will attack much more quickly, to the point where they don't even telegraph their attacks beforehand. Mini-Bosses do not have this ability. Restoring HP Although only a handful exist, there are methods of healing your army: * Collecting Potions ** This can be done with every game in the series. A Health Potion is a clear vial containing a bright green liquid that is dropped by enemies, and can be used to completely restore your army's health. While it is considered a collectable item like Treasure Chests, once picked up it is used instantly and does not appear with the rest of the items you have found. *** In Patapon 3, Health Potions have been severely weakened and now only restore 10% of your army's health (it was likely this was done to promote the game's healer classes), but there is a new type of Health Potion called "Dr. Deth´s Strong ´n´ Healthy Reviving Potion", which has an extremely low chance to appear when a Bonedeth is killed instantly. Collecting it will almost completely restore your army's health and will even bring back dead units to half-HP, much like a Djinn. *Using Mahopons **Mahopons are a type of Patapon that appear in Patapon 2 and 3 that specialize in attacking with magic. In Patapon 2, equipping them with a Soothing Staff or a Healing Staff will cast healing magic on your army by drumming CHAKA-CHAKA-PATA-PON. *Using a Djinn **A Djinn is an ancient Patapon spirit summoned by drumming DON-DODON-DODON that takes over from Miracles in the first two games in Patapon 3. Like Miracles pushing any of the PSP's face buttons in time to the music will build up the Djinn's power. They all share the common attribute of being able to heal your units back to full health, and reviving dead units to half-HP, but each Djinn has a unique effect, such as Yarigami's Sutra which launches exploding spears that can deal incredible amounts of damage. Unlike Miracles, though, only one is found in a Mission; the rest are all purchased from Silver Hoshipon's Shop. *Using Pingrek ** Pingrek is a Koppen Mahopon that you can acquire by getting a Yumiyacha to Level 5. While Pingrek cannot deal damage he is an excellent healer/support unit with the ability to progressively heal and create walls of ice that block enemy attacks. His Hero Skill, "Healing Chateau" creates a castle of ice that rapidly heals allies, but it will be broken if it takes too much damage from enemies. *Using Bowmunk ** Bowmunk is a Menyokki Robopon that you can acquire by getting a Taterazay and a Guardira to Level 10. Unlike Pingrek, Bowmunk focuses more on support than healing but can still be a good team medic. He can throw healing grass and place giant boulders that block enemy attacks. His Hero Skill, "Freaky Tree" has cannot be destroyed like Healing Chateau and has the potential to heal more than it, but is slower. *Using certain Set Skills **In Patapon 3 you can equip Set Skills which act like small upgrades to your class. Once one class learns a Set Skill it can be used by any other class in that Class Tree (with the exception of your Uberhero). There are a few Set Skills that restore health, like Peerless Tree which restores 1% of your Unit's health for every perfect drum beat, or Peerless Hedgehog which restores 15% of your enemy's maximum HP if you land the killing blow. Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Others